Akatsuki Goes To Palembang
by namikaze immah-chan sapphire
Summary: Akatsuki memutuskan untuk liburan. Kebetulan, Itachi memenangkan hadiah 10 tiket liburan gratis ke Palembang selama 3 hari. kok bisa sih? temukan kegajean Akatsuki didalam! R&R Please :3


Hola! Ini fic pertamaku. Dan pastinya aku author baru. Jadi, maafkan aku jika kasalahan EYD. Karena aku malas membetulkannya.. –digeplak- ya sudah itu saja.

*Oh ya, tadi ada kerusakan di multichap. Jadi, imah hapus dulu chapter lama.

Disclaimer: Chara naruto yg ganteng-ganteng punya Imah ya? -ditodong Masashi-. Ya sudah, punya Masashi Kishimoto senpai aja. Tapi, cerita ini aseli punya Imah! TITIK.

Rate: M -dibakar- maksudku rate K+

Warning: OOC, EYD, TYPO, Gaje, abal"an, blak"an, konyol, bikin pusing, mual, muntah, kejang" sakit diare, dll. Dan jika efek ini masih berlanjut, hubungin RSJ(?)

Genre: Humor, Parody

**Akatsuki Goes to Palembang**

Suatu hari, di hari libur pagi yang tenang -baca:nista- ini di meja makan, Berkumpulah makhluk-makhluk yg gaje -digebukin akatsuki- .

"Hadeh, enaknya kita liburan kemana ya? Un" kata seorang pria/wanita yang memiliki warna rambut kayak yg ngambang di sungai itu noh! -author dibom deidara- "Kita? Loe aja kale, gue kagak!" Kata seorang baby yang cute amat kayak barbie a.k.a Sasori-danna."Mending ke bali aja, bisa refreshing mata tuh!" Kata seorang yang kayaknya leader mereka. Tapi, mukanye masaowoh, pierching karatan bokepan -di shinra tensei- a.k.a Pain.

BLETAK

Sebuah bogeman jatuh di kepala Pain.

"Enak aja mau ke bali! Nanti elu ngeliatin cewek-cewek aja di pantai" kata si manusia kertas yg cantik kayak author -digeplak readers- a.k.a. Konan. "Jadi, kita mau kemana nih liburannya? Bosen tauk di rumah terus." Gerutu si Hidan si tukang jahsin(?) "Kita cari di atlas yuk! Tobi anak baek punya atlas baru lho!" Kata anak bertopeng yg ngaku anak baek padahal dia penyebab perang dunia shinobi ke-4(?)

Tobi: huweeeekk! Tobi kan anak baik.

Imah: bener? Bo'ong dosa lho!-evilsmile-

Tobi: –merinding- eh, tapi, imah-senpai.

Imah: Tobi, jangan pake embel-embel senpai segala. Imah masih kecil. Kembali sana! Hush! Hush! -nendang tobi-

Abaikan, BTS

"Hei, teman-teman. Gue ada kabar gembira nih!" Seru seorang cowok yg ganteng pisan (walaupun keriputan -di amaterasu-) a.k.a. Itachi bersama si siluman beruk -disamehada- Kisame: gue itu hiu! HIU! "Emang ada apa, Tachi. Koq seneng" gitu!" Sahut si tanaman a.k.a. Zetsu. "Nih! Gue menang undian. Hadiahnya 10 tiket gratis liburan ke Palembang," kata Itachi

1

2

3

"APA!" Serempak anggota akatsuki selain Itakisa dan kakuzu yg masih ngorok –dijual-"Tunggu dulu, Tobi anak baek mau nanya?" Nanya Tobi."Emang ada apa Tobi?" Nanya balik Zetsu hitam. "Palembang itu di mana ya?" Tanya Tobi Innocent

GUBRAK

"Palembang itu kota di indonesia, disana banyak cewek" cantik lho!" Jawab pain dgn kebokepannya -digeplaklagi-

BLETAK

"Woy! Pain! Sok tau loe!" Galak Konan sambil jitakin Pain untuk kedua kali. -buset! Galak amat bicek(1-."Kalo Tobi nanya, Palembang itu memang kota dari indonesia. Disana ada sungai Musi(2, Jembatan Ampera(3, Benteng Kuto Besak(4. Dan ohya, makanan disana enak-enak lho" kata Konan lembut. Para anak akatsuki yang dengerin langsung ngiler -jorok ah- kec. Itachi -maklum, orang Uchiha harus menjaga Image-. "Nah! Lalu Kisame, jam berapa pesawatnya mau berangkat?" Nanya si Hidan. "Hm *ngeliat jadwal tiket* jam 10 pagi" polos Kisame

Krik... krik...

1

2

3

"Uappaa! Jam 10! Sekarang kan jam 8. Tinggal 2 jam lagi. Mana kita masih belum mandi. si Kakuzu masih slepping -baca:Ngorok-." Teriak si Hidan. Teriakan gaje Hidan menghancurkan kaca base bahkan kaca di Namikaze's Family house-Baca: Minato, Kushina, Naruto- pecah (What!). "Woy! Hidan, kalo mau tereak, biasa aja kale! Sampai pada 'hujan lokal' disini. Lebih baik bangunin tuh si Kakuzu . And, daripada elu semua tereak gaje kayak oro jamu(?) Lebih baik mandi sono, siapin baju, lalu kita siap-siap ke bandara." Kata Konan panjang x lebar = luas(?) -gax nyambung-

Bengong

"Elo semua mau ikut kagak? Nanti gue yang traktik makan pempek(5 kalo mau!" Kata Konan nambahin. Akhirnya, semua para anggota akatsuki buru" siapin koper lalu mandi. Setelah itu, mereka langsung kumpul buat Absen sekaligus memeriksa barang yang dibawa.

Kita intip yuk barang yang dibawa mereka!

Pain: majalah b****, pakaian, CD *****, kain kafan buat jahilin (ni org MKKB(6 ya?) -dishinra tensei lagi-, buku panduan cara gombalin cewek –emang ada ya?-

Konan: kertas Origami, bunga kertas, pakaian, payung -disana lg musim hujan-, buku diary.

Deidara: make up (What?), tanah liat, bom, pakaian buat cowok/cewek.

Sasori: boneka hiruko, boneka barbie(?), cermin, pakaian.

Kisame: Ikan mas, ikan koi, ikan cupang, ikan nila, dll (muat gak tasnya?), pakaian.

Itachi: krim anti keriput, foto baka otoutou tersayang -dichidori-, pakaian.

Zetsu: Tanaman -katanya buat penelitian-, mikroskop, teleskop, pakaian. -mantap! Zetsu si calon ilmuwan-.

Tobi: Lolipop, Topeng, sikat gigi, odol, kostum spongebob(?).

Hidan: pedang Sabit, alat" berdoa, buku tentang jahsin, pakaian.

Kakuzu: koper, uang, buku bon -utk nagih utang-, pakaian.

**Back To Story**

"Ok, karena kita semua sudah siap, marilah kita mengheningkan cipta." Tegas Pain

**Doa dimulai**

**1 detik kemudian -cepet amat-**

**Selesai**

"Ayo semuanya berangkat!" Semangat Pain."Ayo!" Semangat yang lainnya. "eits! tunggu dulu, un" Tahan Deidara. "Hadeh, ngapain lagi, Dei" kata Sasori."Bay de wey, bes wey kita siapa yang jagain, un" nanya Deidara sok inggris. "Tenang, gw telponin baka otoutou dulu ya. biar dia yang jagain" kata Itachi dengan senyum manisnya –author mimisan-

**Percakapan Di Telepon Itaxsasu(Bukan Yaoi Lho!)**

Ita: halo, baka otoutou!

Sasu: BAKA ANIKI! jangan mengataiku BAKA tau!

Ita: oh, maaf Sas. Kakakmu yang ganteng ini minta bantuan.

Sasu: *muntah-muntah denger kenarsisan anikinya* iya, minta bantuan apa sih! gue mau kencan dengan Sakura nih! *minta PJ-nya dong –dichidori-

Ita: begini Sas, kakak mau izin sama Kaasan dan Tousan. Karena, kakak menang undian, Hadiahnya kakak sama teman-teman dapat tiket gratis ke Palembang. Lalu, kamu bisa jaga base kami gak? Cuma 3 hari aja. Nanti kakak beli oleh-oleh. Kalau kamu kesepian, kamu boleh mengajak temanmu menginap. Tapi jangan teman perempuan. Kakak nggak mau kalau sampai ada apa-apa sama kamu dan teman perempuanmu itu. Kamu boleh mengajak teman perempuanmu untuk menginap, tapi ada syaratnya. Kalau mau mengajak teman perempuanmu.

Sasu: iya, nanti aku bakal kesana habis kencan, lalu ngajak teman-temanku termasuk baka Dobe itu –author dirasengan-

Ita: Oke, sip. bye otoutou tercinta. Muach :*

**Percakapan berakhir**

Sasuke's POV

'oh, menjaga basenya ya? nanti kuberantakin saja basenya. Kubalas perbuatannya dulu saat menganggu kencanku dulu. Biar dia dibantai teman-temannya. Hahahahahahahaha' sasuke dalam hati. Terlihat Sasuke sangat OOC *evillaugh*

End POV

"Ok, semuanya sudah beres" kata Itachi mantap.

To Be Continue

Ok, Ceritanya masih bersambung. Hm, bagaimana pendapat readers tentang cerita ini. Kalo ceritanya gaje/jelek, maaf banget. Maklum, anak baru. Hehehe

Oh ya! Mungkin ada readers yang bertanya pada hati 'koq milih kota palembang ya?' Soalnya, Imah tinggal disana lalu... Pokoknya rahasia deh! Hehehe...

Dan ini buat ket. Diatas

1) Bicek=(bahasa palembang) sebutan wanita yang lebih tua a.k.a. Bibi

2) Sungai musi= sungai di palembang(cari di ami google)

3) = jembatan yg melintasi sungai musi(cari juga di ami google)

4) Benteng kuto besak=(cari di ami google)

5) Pempek= makanan khas palembang(cari di ami google) *readers: merepotkan -_-

6) MKKB= masa kecil kurang bahagia

Intinya, tolong direview ya! Mau kenalan, dipuji, disaran, dikritik, di flame juga boleh. Asalkan jangan sadis yah!

R

E

V

I

E

W

P

L

E

A

S

E

!

;)


End file.
